


Let the Snow Fall

by LeafZelindor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmasy, Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Nesting, Snowed In, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafZelindor/pseuds/LeafZelindor
Summary: When Dean stubbornly insists Castiel not fly them home as a snowstorm threatens on Christmas eve, Castiel finds himself settling in to indulge his best friend, his heart in whatever he wants. A little Pizza, a little Pie, some Mistletoe, and Castiel finds himself getting a surprise he'd never expected.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 61
Collections: DAU Secret Santa 2020





	Let the Snow Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Undici](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undici/gifts).



> Written for the lovely goblin * heart-eyescastiel in the DAU for Secret Santa 2020! I hope my gift to you is enjoyable, the boys got a bit carried away on me while I was writing. They're good boys.

Normally, Dean is much better prepared for these things. He checks the weather, makes sure they have all supplies and are ready to be in before extremely bad weather strikes. However, it seemed this day, that had started out shiny and clear, was now threatening to snow them in unexpectedly. 

“Dean, we need real supplies, what is this?” Blue eyes narrowed as he frowned at the list that Dean had texted him. The snow was already too deep to take Baby back out from the motel to get anything and Cas had offered to collect things. It would be an easy flight to the nearest grocery to buy some emergency items, since it seemed they were going to get snowed in by this unexpected first snowfall.

“All supplies Cas, just trust me. My phone says there’s a Walmart three blocks away, you can get it all there.” Dean said with a smile. Cas was very confused, because not only was whiskey and junk food on this list but there was a strange assortment of decorations? He thought they were anyway. “If we’re going to be stuck here for a few days because of this snowstorm coming outta nowhere then we are going to enjoy our holiday, Winchester style.”

Castiel squinted at him, his blue eyes uncertain. “You realize that Christmas is just a pagan holiday that…”

“Yes I do, now SCOOT, before things get worse, I’ll grab the rest of our things from the car.” Dean was reaching for his gloves. Castiel just sighed heavily and then nodded to himself. Phone carefully tucked in his pocket, the flutter of feathers took him from sight.

When he returned an hour later, hands full of bags, he found that Dean had brought in all the emergency items from the car, there were extra motel blankets and pillows piled on one of the beds and Dean was sprawled on the other with the tv on. “About time blue eyes,” Dean drawled as he rolled to get up and take some of the bags. 

“I still don’t understand why you made me get all of this. Why are there so many blankets in here?”

“Seems the motel owner doesn’t want their customers to freeze if the power goes out.” Dean shrugged as he dug into the bags and started to pull out garland and candles. The candles landed on the table and the garland Dean started unspiraling from it’s little cardboard at once. 

“I wouldn’t let you freeze Dean…” Cas said quietly “I could have flown us home….”

“And leave Baby here? Nah, It’s fine Cas.” Dean had already texted Sam that they’d be snowed in, and Sam had texted back he was snug at the bunker and safe, so be careful. “You wanna use your mojo to help me set all this stuff up.”

Castiel frowned quietly but he found himself moving around, following Deans directions to get the holiday decorations up. He frowned at an item he found sitting on the table. “....Dean why did you grab the mistletoe from the trunk?”

“No reason.” Dean said, now he’d settled down on a chair with some of the popcorn he’d asked Castiel to get, tossing kernels into his mouth “Can you pick up the pizza I ordered a bit ago?”

Castiel was confused, it seemed that Dean was trying to shoo him out again, but he wanted Dean to be happy, if they were to be snowed in, it was best to keep him fed and comfortable right? At least, after this many years he thought so, Dean could be very puzzling at times. 

Dean seemed happy though and so Cas quietly stretched his wings and took off to retrieve the requested pizza, and breadsticks it seemed when he got their order. Cas smiled quietly at the indulgence. He quietly inquired about where to pick up some pie even in this weather and took a little detour before returning to the motel room. Dean was settled on the bed, looking, comfortable, happy.

Good. Castiel thought to himself as he moved to put the pizza down. “Here you go,” he said with a small smile for the human who reached for it at once.

“Awe you got me pie too Cas? You didn’t have to!” Dean murmured as he dug into the pizza first, pulling out a warm slice and Cas was pleased that he was happy about it. Castiel wanted him safe and comfortable. He still wished Dean would let him take him to the bunker, but...there was something nice about staying in the motel with him. 

For several minutes the sound of Dean humming happily over his food and the tv were the only sounds in the room. The tv was playing some movie that Dean seemed to be enjoying greatly. The man shifted quietly to pour more whiskey, and Castiel was confused to find himself offered a cup, “Dean?”

“I just don’t feel like drinking alone,” Dean muttered and handed it over. Cas took the plastic cup and he grunted quietly to sound like an agreement before he took a sip quietly to please his friend. He was very slow in drinking it, in the time it took him to empty the cup, Dean had taken several healthy gulps and refilled his own. 

The movie ended and Dean clicked around to find another, there was just something so peaceful about this whole situation that Castiel couldn’t ignore. He found his eyes flicking to the blankets and pillows on the other bed. He felt an urge he hadn’t felt in a long time, the urge to nest.

Being safe and secure and comfortable enough to nest was a luxury that angels hadn’t had in thousands of years, and Castiel only recently had started to feel he could have, maybe with the Winchesters. 

“Your being broody,” Dean announced as the tv remote landed on the stand next to the bed, some sort of animated thing was playing now, Castiel couldn't focus on it, instead his eyes flicked to Dean, to the soft flush on his cheeks and then little soft sparkle of the green, that told him Dean was thinking about something. 

“I don’t know what you mean.” 

“Yes you do, I saw you look over at all of that stuff. We could build a pillow fort or something. What do you think?” Dean was, well that was just absurd, Castiel was very confused by him. He let his brow furrow up and then he cocked his head quietly.

“....A pillow fort.”

“You look like you wanna throw yourself into them and snuggle dude. It’s cute” Dean’s words made him squint further, he was fairly sure that Dean was drunk.

“Angels do not, throw themselves in pillows and snuggle.” He managed to get out, uncertain now, but oddly pleased that Dean had noticed even in his state of inebriation that he’d been focused on them.

“Do you nest like birds then? What about when you wanna make little angels?” Dean asked, leaning oddly close. Castiel just blinked at him several times. “Like do you build nests to show off?”

“No,We use our feathers, our wings,” Cas started, he wanted to explain that angels didn’t give birth like humans though, they only found partners for preening and sometimes companionship.

“You’re Peacocks!” Dean said abruptly and Castiel just stared, his blue eyes widening at the declaration. “That’s adorable! Wait! I can’t see your wings, do you ever use them like that without thinking?”

Castiel just didn’t know how to respond, his wings naturally puffed around Dean, he couldn’t help himself. He wanted so often to show him how the soft feathers responded to his presence but Dean didn’t see him like that, he could never have that. He felt strange, the way those green eyes, so bright and eager were boring into his own. He breathed slowly in and out, keeping himself calm.

“It’s never, not thinking. If our wings do something we are very conscious of it.” Cas said after a long moment, “but you can’t see if they do because they’re on another plane…”

“You know that you move like they’re still very much there you know.” Dean said quietly and reached for the bottle of whiskey again, filling his little cup up. “It’s almost like watching you dance.”

“I don’t dance.” Castiel protested and then Dean just laughed quietly and took a swallow of whiskey, before smirking at him. 

“We are building a nest,” he announced, as if ignoring Castiel’s protest earlier. The angel’s brow furrowed up once again. He didn’t need a nest. He knew where home was, he had his sort of nest at the bunker, It really was just the mess he’d made of the bed in his room. He’d made sure to lock the door to his room though, always, so that nobody saw it. It was a little embarrassing.

“Dean…”

“Nope! We are building a nest, we’ve got all the best materials and it’ll be warmer if the power does go out from all this snow outside.” Dean waved a hand as he spoke and unfolded himself, sliding up off of his side of the bed and wandering over to the pile of blankets and pillows on the other bed. “We should put the beds together too, more space that way.”

Castiel didn’t know what to think, or if he should stop Dean. He knew how stubborn the man was. “Come on Cas, get up and use some of that angelic muscle an help me!” Dean startled him out of his thoughts, and Cas found himself helping move motel furniture. They pushed the two double beds together, making one very large bed with only a bit of a gap between them that Dean quickly solved by stuffing some squishy pillows into the space until it was almost as perfectly level as the mattresses. 

Dean paused once the beds were together and grabbed for his drink, downing it quickly and shifted to refill it. “All right angel, you’re the nest expert.”

“I...I’m really not,” Castiel started to protest quietly, blushing some and tipped his head. He paused to think about the nests, few he’d seen, in Heaven, the bed he had at the bunker; then he thought about what would make him most comfortable. He quietly grabbed for some of the pillows and started to arrange them, “did the woman give us every pillow in the motel?”

“She might have,” Dean chuckled and shortly they settled to work, Dean putting things out and letting Cas fuss until he was happy. It wasn’t really a nest, a pillow pile and blankets in a bit of a horseshoe shape. He didn’t want Dean to struggle to get out of bed to go to the bathroom or anything, but once it was assembled. High enough that when they decided to lay down they couldn’t see over it, Castiel was satisfied, not perfectly happy. It didn’t smell like his bed nest at home (which had a couple pilfered shirts of Deans and one of Sams under the pillow, the family scent was important) but it was comfortable, and Dean was here next to him, delighted by all of this.

“So Cas, you feel safe?” Dean asked happily, his cheeks were a bit rosier than before. Castiel knew the man would probably have a bit of a hangover in the morning. He’d have to find a way to discreetly heal it.

“I, Yes Dean. Thank you.” Cas said quietly and then he was surprised as Dean swayed? leaned? into his space, those green eyes studying him so closely for a moment. 

“Good, Want that for ya Cas.” Dean announced and then he wiggled away in a moment and returned, handing Cas a full bottle of whisky and refilling his own glass, “drink up!” 

Deciding it wasn’t worth pointing out to Dean again that it was very hard for him to get drunk. Castiel did oblige his friend, drinking down a good portion of the fifth that had been handed to him. It warmed him even if it didn’t act the same, or as quickly as it did for Dean. 

For a little while they watched the TV, and just sat there drinking. Cas was relaxed, he could almost imagine letting his wings out, letting them curl around the man next to him. Honestly it would be a pleasure he could never allow himself. Dean was a good friend, and saw him as a brother. It wasn’t the same as when an angel called you brother, not as intimate. 

He sighed quietly and then finished off the whiskey in the bottle that Dean had pushed on him, drinking it not because it tasted like anything but because Dean wanted him to. He did a good deal just for Dean and he knew it, his heart as it were was lost to this man.

“Merry Christmas Cas,” Dean’s voice broke into his thoughts and Castiel blinked a few times before turning his head, studying that beautiful face, this good man, this righteous man who had changed him in so many ways. Dean was sprawled out next to him, the color on his cheeks drink induced, the lazy half closed way his eyes rested. There was, something else though, something about how Dean was looking at him.

“Merry Christmas Dean” He said quietly, knowing that’s how he should respond. Dean’s green eyes slid past him, up to the ceiling and a giggle escaped the man. Castiel blinked a moment then tipped his head to look up. The mistletoe from the car was now above them, pinned there. How had that...

“We’re under MIstletoe Cas.” Dean giggled again, harder and Cas felt the bed shifting, the man rolling onto his side. He looked down to find wonderful fingers curling around his tie, yanking him a bit and he moved with it, his eyes searched Dean’s slowly. “Yanno what that means?”

“Dean what are…” Cas found himself cut off as lips he’d often pondered, full and so very lovely were on his own. Cas felt warmth much like that of the drink flashing through him, only it was hotter and Dean was leaning up, pressing more than just his mouth to Castiel’s. Cas’ hand moved to cup Dean’s head, slowly, uncertain even as he let his eyes half close, let himself lean into it, and returned the rather soft kiss.

Maybe Dean wouldn’t remember in the morning. Maybe this wouldn’t mess everything up. 

“I love you Cas” Dean’s voice was rough as their lips shifted, parted, “I love you so much and I just had to tell you once.”

“Dean,” His cheeks were hot now and his blue eyes flew open to see Green, green that was tinged with fear, and maybe, just a little disappointment. 

“Dean I love you too.” He growled out his hand moving to cup Dean’s chin, thumb brushing his cheek. “I have loved you a very long time…”

Those green eyes, so beautiful, changed at once, joy replacing the fear and Dean practically launched himself, pushing Cas down and leaning in to kiss him again. For several frantic minutes that’s all they did, Kiss. Dean tasting of whiskey, pizza, pie, him. Castiel was savoring every bit of it, afraid he could never have this again. 

“Fuck I don’t want to stop kissing you” Dean was straddling him now and rolled his hips slowly down. Castiel groaned at that, feeling his body respond. It was not the first time that Dean Winchester made him get hard, but it was the first time he’d let him know. “But there is one more thing I wanna do for you this holiday.”

“Huh?” Castiel was confused, Dean wanted to do something for him? How was any of this really about him? Dean had declared his feelings, had kissed him, but, because he wanted too right? He didn’t understand. 

Dean was settling back slightly, more on his thighs than before. He coaxed him to sit up. Castiel found himself being stripped of his trench coat though it was awkward and didn’t do anything but fall into the bed under him. Dean’s hands were sliding to stroke his back, almost exactly where his wing joints rested. Castiel was curious, the way that he rested him, as if he knew they were there. 

“Castiel, angel of the lord,” Dean said quietly and with a little serious rumble to his voice, despite the flush of his cheeks, “may I preen your wings?”

“Dean,” Castiel’s voice had dropped even lower than before. That request, it was.

“I’ve been studying how, like with large predatory birds that have been injured and are in captivity. I’ll be careful.” Dean said quickly and assuringly. Castiel felt a warmth inside of him that had nothing to do with drinking or even Dean’s declaration of love. He shifted to kiss him softly, very softly.

“How much did you really drink Dean? Inebriation can cause you to slip up.” He said quietly, his fingers moved up his back and Dean’s utterly determined expression was so charming. He smiled quietly. “Or I could…”

“Heal me, I want to do this for you Cas, I wanna do it right.” Dean was determined then. He could hear the honesty. Cas nodded and pressed two fingers to Dean’s forehead, washing away fatigue and the alcohol in his system. Then he gently nudged Dean back some more. “I’m going to have to sit in a chair,” He admitted, “there isn’t space in the nest.”

It took a few moments, Cas moving to shed his suit coat, and shirt as well as his coat had been, though shirt, jacket and tie landed in the nest on top of the trenchcoat in the bed. He settled, arms on the back of a chair and breathed in and out a few times before allowing his wings to pop into existence, they shook and fluttered slightly as he got them unfurled, but made sure they were small enough for the space they were in. They still took up a lot of space. Dean was very quiet for a moment or two.

“I always imagined them to be pure black you know.” Dean said quietly as very softly fingers brushed over them, just against them, not trying to fix anything yet. Cas felt a shiver and rolled a shoulder. “They’re beautiful.”

“In heaven they were grey,” Cas offered quietly and then he rested his head on his arms and felt Dean start his task, it was so soothing. “Then I went to hell to rescue you, and slowly, they started to change.” 

They had darkened, taken on a slow shimmer, green, blue, purple. Now they were a dark riot of color. Every shade that you could think of glimmered darkly on his feathers, ragged in places, though, thankfully the last time Jack had brought him back had restored them. He’d not let himself look though, not to see how they had changed. Slowly Cas just sagged, relaxed and let himself enjoy being spoiled by someone who loved him so.

Dean was almost done with the task when the power went out, everything falling dark and quiet. Castiel could hear the swish of the wind and snow outside. He just focused on the feeling of Dean fixing the last few feathers by feel, already so good at it. Then, warm arms slid around him and there was the soft press of lips against the back of his neck.

“Let’s go to bed? The nest will be warmer.” Dean’s voice was low and gentle. Castiel was amiable, after all, this man loved him, and that warmed him more than anything could. He adjusted his wings, keeping them out instead of tucking them away as they lazily moved to settle down. Cas let Dean fuss with the blankets and get them covered before adding one wing warmly to the mix. Dean giggled quietly and reached out to pat the feathers gently. He could tell Dean was tired though. 

“Go to sleep Dean, In the morning we’ll have to see about digging ourselves out.” Cas murmured and he let himself lean in and kiss the man softly. Dean kissed back and just curled into him. 

“G’night Cas, I love you.”

“Good night Dean, I love you too.” Cas just held him as he felt Dean falling asleep quickly. He listened to the snow fall, the quiet comfort of all of this. And if they were too snowed in come morning to go anywhere? Well, sure Cas could fly, but, maybe the case could wait a few more days, it wasn’t like the monster that they were hunting was able to go anywhere either. 

He would prefer to learn more about what this was between him and Dean, and look to the future.


End file.
